My Life Would Suck Without You
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Bascially Layla's life would suck without Jack Swagger. Oneshot/Songfic


**A/N**

_**BOLD ITALICS = SONG**_

_The song is: **My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson**_

_This is a Layla/Swagger one._

_My friend on Twitter asked me so here it is! HOORAY. Sorry if it sucks :)_

* * *

_**Guess this means your sorry**_

_**Your standing at my door**_

_**Guess this means you take back all you said before**_

_**Like how much you wanted anyone but me**_

_**Said you'd never come back but here you are again**_

Layla was layed out on the couch in her hotel room eating a tub of chocolate ice cream after another argument with her boyfriend. She placed her ice cream on the coffee table as she heard knocking on the door. Dressed in her black sweats and hoodie she padded her way over to the door and opened it to see him stood there. He smiled at her sheepishly as she glared at him.

"So, im taking with you stood there Jack that your taking back everything you said to me mere hours ago?" Layla said in her thick British accent.

Jack Swagger stood there shaking his head. "Come on Layla, you know I never meant it."

"Like the fact you said what was it again? Oh yeah that you'd rather date anyone in the entire world apart from and the fact that you weren't coming back this time?" Layla folded her arms over her chest. Jack knew he was in deep trouble.

_**Cos we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life would suck without you**_

"Im sorry Layla, forgive me?" Jack smiled that huge smile of his at her. Instantly, she giggled and softened up. That smile was a winner for sure.

"I dunno what keeps us together, seriously we argue like cat and dog!" Layla giggled, as Jack walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"I dunno babe, there's just something that's bringing us together. Like the fact I love you and you love me?" Jake threw himself down on the couch pulling Layla down onto him. "Life wouldn't be the same without you Layla!" Jake said as he pressed his lips to hers.

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**_

_**Maybe I was wrong for tryna pick a fight**_

_**I know that ive got issues**_

_**But your pretty messed up too**_

_**Either way I found out im nothing without you**_

Another day which of course meant another argument. This time in the halls of the arena at work. People were staring.

"Jack, just piss off and leave me along okay?" Layla yelled at her gigantic boyfriend.

"Fine. Don't expect me to come running back this time though.." Jake yelled as he stormed off in the opposite direction.

Layla made her way to her locker room and silently cursed herself. This time it was her fault. She'd automatically tried to start a fight with him for talking to Kelly Kelly. She always had issues when it came to him talking to other girls. She couldn't bare the thought of him leaving her for anyone. He was the same though if he even saw her talking to Cody or any of the guys he went insane crazy on everyone. Layla just sat there staring into space. Without Jack, there was no Layla.

_**Been with you is so dysfunctional**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you**_

_**But I cant let you go**_

Layla heard a cough and looked up to see Jake stood in front of her. He looked deep in thought about something.

"Layla, you do know this whole relationship we have is fucked up right? I mean, we argue all the time and hurt each other but the damn thing is no matter whether you tell me to go and whatever else I wont. I'd miss you too much. We shouldn't even be together but some fucked up reason I just don't want let anyone else to have you. I love you and I need you to know that. No matter what I say or do I'll always love you!" Jake said as he pulled a teary eyed Layla into him and kissed the top of her head.

Really no matter how messed up there relationship was life just wouldn't be the same without each other. They belonged together, even if it didn't seem like it.

_**Cos we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life would suck without you.**_

* * *

**A/N**

_Leave me reviews._

_I need to know if these are any good or not :)_

_Review my other oneshots too :)_


End file.
